


Of Champions and Guard-Captains

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Romance, Slice of Life, there's a lot of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aveline decides to visit the home of her girlfriend, Adall Hawke. Naturally, flirting and shenanigans ensue, and a lot of talk about clothing and armour happens.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Aveline Vallen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is something I'm not as sure as other fics of mine. I've tried to do more dialogue here than I ordinarily do, and while I like what's come out of it, it might not quite match the quality of some of my other fics, as dialogue is something I struggle with a lot of the time. I hope you lot enjoy it, regardless!

The door to the Hawke estate swung open. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the large home, as a woman dressed in the armour of the Kirkwall guard stepped in. She glanced around, looking to see if anyone was within the house, or if everyone had left.  
“I’m coming!” A woman’s voice came from upstairs. A moment later, the speaker revealed herself. It was Hawke. “Aveline!” Hawke grinned at the sight of her girlfriend.  
“Hello, Hawke.” Aveline smiled herself, glancing up.  
“Give me a second to get sorted and I’ll come down.”  
“Take all the time you need.” Aveline noted, “I can wait.”  
“Thanks.” Hawke rubbed at the back of her neck, “I wasn’t expecting anyone to come over today, so I just didn’t get dressed.” She laughed.  
“Please don’t tell me you’re naked up there.” Aveline laughed herself.  
“Why? It’s nothing you haven’t seen.”  
“Because I’d rather like to think that you would at least put something on for a random visitor to your home, and not come to them with your tits out.”  
“Good point.” Hawke nodded, “I am wearing underwear… just nothing else.”  
“Go get dressed.” Aveline commanded. Hawke gave a jaunty salute in response, before stepping out of Aveline’s view. The guard-captain shook her head for a moment, collapsing into a nearby seat. 

Aveline frequently visited the mages’ home, spending time with Hawke more than anyone else. Aveline sometimes found herself wondering what she would do if she didn’t have Hawke to spend her free time with. She wound up concluding that she would almost certainly just dedicate all of her free time to her guard-captain position also. Hawke had, on more than one occasion, had to come and order Aveline to stop working and relax. Aveline found herself somewhat surprised by the fact that she was in a relationship with Hawke, from time to time. Hawke was an apostate, someone that took a remarkably liberal view of the law to help people in any way she could, whether that meant assisting the Kirkwall guard, or going out of her way to defy a magistrate and execute a deranged murderer. 

And yet, Aveline found herself admiring everything that Hawke did. Despite every challenge that Thedas threw at her, she still found herself standing true to her morals, actively fighting to protect innocents and people that deserved it, and to have the people see the justice they deserved. Plus, Aveline conceded, it did help a great deal that Hawke was cute. The woman had dark brown skin, with eyes that were the colour of a rich chocolate. Her face was covered with a beautiful pattern of tattoos, crossing over her cheeks, chin, and near her eyes. Her hair, Aveline remembered, was a jet-black, but after arriving at Kirkwall, Hawke had shaved her hair off entirely, leaving her bald. It looked fantastic on her, Aveline thought. 

“I’m sorted!” Hawke’s voice echoed through the estate, as the mage quickly stepped down the many stairs of her home, a grin on her face. “Thanks for waiting for me.” She flung herself down into the seat next to Aveline.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Aveline smiled, “I’m just happy you’ve actually put clothes on, now.”  
“Yep, I still don’t get why you put your armour on every damn day, though.” Hawke noted.  
“I’m the guard captain, I should wear the uniform of my post.” Aveline defended.  
“Aveline, you’re on a day off today. I haven’t seen anyone else that wears their armour even on their days off.” Hawke laughed.  
“True, but I don’t exactly have a change of clothes, here, do I?” Aveline questioned.  
“True,” Hawke conceded, “But you need to wear other stuff. You look good in armour, but when it’s all you wear, it’s a bit… intimidating.”  
“Isn’t that a good thing?”  
“You want criminals to be scared of the guard in general, but I think letting some of us see you as Aveline Vallen, and not ‘Captain of the Guard’ might be a good idea.” Hawke explained.  
“Maybe.” Aveline nodded, “But I do happen to know that at least one woman very much likes the sight of me in my armour.”  
“That woman does like seeing you in armour, but I think she prefers being able to rip it off and see the beauty hidden behind all that metal, more than the armour itself…” Hawke murmured, taking one of Aveline’s hands in her own.  
“You’re a damn flirt.” Aveline laughed quietly, leaning against Hawke gently.  
“Guilty as charged. I’ll stop if you want me to, though.”  
“Well, I don’t think we need to go that far.” 

Hawke gently pulled Aveline close, pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s in a gentle kiss. The warrior was quick to return, Hawke’s dark fingers tangling in Aveline’s ginger locks. After several long moments of breathlessly kissing, Hawke pulled away, her features shining in a grin as she rested her forehead against Aveline’s.  
“You know… I don’t think you need a change of clothes to get out of that armour, here.”  
“I’ll only get out of what I’m wearing if you do the same with what you’re wearing.” Aveline matched Hawke’s grin.  
“I think I’d be more than happy to do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aveline wound up spending the night with Hawke, to the surprise of neither woman. It was almost a guarantee that if Aveline entered the Hawke estate just to spend time with her girlfriend, she would not leave before the next morning at the absolute earliest. As the captain of Kirkwall’s guard stirred awake, she glanced around the vast bedroom, seeing that sunlight was filtering through the window.   
“Hawke?” Aveline spoke quietly as she noticed that her girlfriend was no longer in the bed. The sound of cupboards opening and closing downstairs told Aveline that someone was making breakfast- whether it was Bodahn or Hawke was anyone’s guess, however. Climbing out of bed, Aveline quickly searched for clothing to wear. Thankfully, she found her underwear immediately- she refused to let anyone but Hawke see her naked- but her armour was completely missing.

She searched the room, looking for her heavy metal plates, with no clue of where they were. She remembered leaving them next to her bedside table the previous night, and they had just vanished overnight! Sighing, Aveline looked around for anything else to wear. Soon, she arrived at Hawke’s wardrobe. The Mage did own a collection of various robes, but also, thankfully, far less conspicuous clothing. Aveline doubted she would be able to explain why she was wearing robes meant for a mage, if someone were to see her. But her girlfriend’s formal wear? That she could lie her way around. 

Despite Hawke having a significantly smaller frame than her- and being far less muscular- Aveline did manage to force herself into Hawke’s clothing. It looked out-of-place, and she would sooner die than allow Isabela to see her in such tight-fitting clothing, but it was at least something. Even wearing something like this was better than nothing, Aveline reasoned. 

The door to Hawke’s bedroom swung open, and the mage herself stepped in, a warm smile on her face.  
“Hi.. there…” Hawke’s voice trailed off as she took in what her girlfriend was wearing, her eyes widening.  
“Are you okay, Hawke?” Aveline was concerned for a moment, before realising what her girlfriend was staring at. The clothes were tight, and clung to Aveline as if they were painted on, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.   
Aveline let out a laugh. “Hawke, I don’t recall you staring like that last night.”  
“Yeah, but there’s kind of a difference between taking your armour off and expecting to see it, versus walking into here and seeing you like… this.”   
“I take it you like what you see?” Aveline smirked. She only just noticed that Hawke herself hadn’t even put her underwear on. At least that meant Bodahn and Sandal wouldn’t see her like this- Hawke wouldn’t wander around her house in the nude if she didn’t know for a fact that she wouldn’t be seen by anyone she didn’t want to see her.  
“I do.” Hawke nodded, her eyes lingering on Aveline’s body as she nodded. Aveline had to suppress the urge to laugh at her girlfriend. Hawke had fought darkspawn to the death in the deep roads, seen her brother contract the taint and survive, battled blood mages and dragons alike… and the thing to completely stop her from working properly was a muscular woman in tight clothes. 

Aveline noticed that Hawke had made breakfast for them both to share in bed… She was probably anticipating Aveline staying in bed to enjoy a morning off with her. She must have forgotten that Aveline, as a guard, was already wholly used to waking up at the crack of dawn, and was not the kind of woman to stay in bed when she could be doing things, whether merely talking with her partner, or helping save people’s lives alongside her fellow guardsmen.   
“I… got food?” Hawke shrugged. “I thought you’d like it.”  
“I do.” Aveline smiled warmly, sitting back upon the bed, patting a space next to her. Hawke quickly sat down upon the plush cloths of the bed. Aveline was unused to the amount of luxury that Hawke lived in, and if she knew the mage, she was too. Hawke was a woman that was used to moving from hovel to hovel, hiding from templars, with her previous home being a pit in the slums of lowtown. Going from that to a large family manor must take getting used to, Aveline mused. 

Hawke set the plate of meat and bread between them. She must have spent some time preparing for this.  
“When did you wake up?” Aveline questioned her girlfriend.  
“I… don’t know. I wake up really early sometimes, and I wanted to do something nice for you as a surprise.” Hawke rubbed the back of her neck. Aveline suspected that Hawke used to run her hands through her hair when nervous, and had developed this different tick now that she had no hair on her head to run her hands through. From what Aveline remembered Hawke to be like in their first year in Kirkwall, before she shaved her locks off, she did that often when nervous.  
“Thank you, Hawke.” Aveline smiled, kissing Hawke’s cheek gently.  
“Plus, you in those clothes is… a really nice surprise for me, too.” Hawke joked.  
“I’ll remember that for when I next come over.” Aveline murmured, before having a thought.  
“Did you move my armour?”  
“Yeah, I took it downstairs and cleaned it. Why do you ask?” Hawke explained. Aveline shook her head slowly, a smile on her face.   
“No reason.”


End file.
